Smile
by writingforthemoney
Summary: Song Fic. Cam reflects... Set during the 2nd season before 'the line' was established. Formally the first chapter of "Summary of Love"


**Smile**

_**Written By: **writingforthemoney (Tied) 1/8/07_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. 'Smile' is by Julie Roberts._

_**Summary:** She can't stand the smile on his face and the light in her eyes, that's why she knows what she has to do._

_**A/N: **Okay this is a prequel to 'A Bridge That's Burning', but those who haven't read it and since I have a very good feeling that this will turn into a multi-chapter story, I'm putting 'A Bridge That's Burning' as the next chapter so it will be easy to follow!_

_**A/N2:** Cam's POV. ANGST for her… FLUFF for BBer's!

* * *

_

_I still love you and I don't why  
And I can't rise above you so I don't even try  
And tonight there you are holding her close to your heart  
And I try not to look, but when I do  
I can't seem to breathe_

We had been working on this case for at least two weeks, which meant that he was in the lab a lot. I didn't have much of a problem with that… at all. He and I had been … what have we been? Having sex was the just of it, but it was something more for me. I think I'm in love with him, but he doesn't know that, he thinks that I just want the sex … not that it isn't good but, I want more.

The only thing I really didn't like about him being here all the time was that he spent all his time with his partner…whatever that meant! He told me once that they were partners, but the way they are with each other makes me wonder just what kind of partners they are, wanted to be or were before I came back into the picture. Angela seems to think that they are perfect for each other, no she's never come right out and told me that, but it's the way she talks to her friend about him that proves my theory.

_When I see you smile it takes me back  
And I don't know why it happens like that  
She's on your mind and you shine in her eyes  
When I see you smile it almost makes me cry_

I'm now sitting at my desk watching as Dr Brennan and Agent Booth hover over the remains of our victim. His hand innocently and almost unintentionally rests on her shoulder, as she raises his hand slides to the small of her back.

She's speaking in a language only the squints understand; his eyes widen in amusement as he tries to hold back the grin on his face. However the longer she talks, not noticing that he's lost, the grin spreads to a full-fledged smile. And my heart falls. She finally looks up at him and notices the lost look in his features and she too tries not to grin. Her eyes glisten. Mine too…with tears.

_Well, that was last week, I'm back and begging for more  
Hoping I might see you walk through that old door  
Well, I might as well not pretend I know I'll hit bottom again  
But to be in the same room with him makes it all worth while_

We finally solved the case and he only shows up to get our signatures on the paperwork. I hoped that he would come in my office so that we could … do more than sign papers. After waiting a few hours for him to come in I finally go to find him. Deep down I knew where he'd be, but I chose that place as the last room to look.

He was sitting on the couch in Brennan's office, her directly beside him. Their bodies were almost touching. He was laughing. Probably because she didn't understand something that he'd said, but then he stopped with a slight smile on his face as he most likely explains the pop-culture reference.

_When I see you smile it takes me back  
And I don't know why it happens like that  
She's on your mind and you shine in her eyes  
When I see you smile it almost makes me cry_

I can't help but think back to when he used to give me that smile. A few years ago, when I worked as a cop, he gave that smile only to me. When we were together, no one else was in his head, only me. When we were on the job, it was me whom he tried to protect. When we made love, it was me whom he thought about thru-out the entirety of the time.

_I still love you and I don't why  
And I can't rise above you so I don't even try  
And tonight there you are holding her close to your heart  
And I try not to look, but when I do  
I can't seem to breathe_

Ever since I walked back into your life, she's never been able to completely leave it. You give her my smile. She's in your head when I'm talking to you. It's her you rush after when something goes wrong. The Gravedigger and when it's 'open season on Brennan's' are perfect examples of this. One moment we are talking about going away together for a weekend, and once we've found them, you want nothing but her. One moment I'm trying to keep the fraternization to a low in the office and you run after her once you find that she left without you.

I know it's selfish but I can't help but have the scenario of both her and I being in need of saving; which one would you run to first? Which one of us would you being willing to give you life up for the most? I look up once more before opening the door to Brennan's office, and I realize that with that smile, I have been and always will be the second woman in your heart; therefore I have my answer.

I suddenly have a stupid, childish, school-girl feeling to cry. And you give her that smile; the one that once was for only me. That smile once made me smile back. That smile now almost makes me cry.

_When I see you smile it takes me back  
And I don't know why it happens like that  
She's on your mind and you shine in her eyes  
When I see you smile it almost makes me cry  
When I see you smile it almost makes me cry

* * *

_

**TBC

* * *

Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
